As a beauty care method for skin beauty, a method in which a pack agent is used is known. The pack agent is constituted to remove e.g., dirt and waste of the skin together with a used pack agent. Methods for removing such a used pack agent from the skin conventionally range from wiping with e.g., cotton to washing away with e.g., warm water. Recently, easier methods than these conventional ones have been desired for removing a used pack agent.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a skin cleaning cream, which is prepared by adding a powder constituted of magnetized particles or particles that can be magnetized to an excipient serving as an application base. The skin cleaning cream is, for example, used as follows: after the skin cleaning cream is applied to the skin, a magnet or the like is allowed to approach the skin cleaning cream on the skin surface. Therefore, a magnetic force acts on the powder contained in the skin cleaning cream, and attracts the powder. Subsequently, the used skin cleaning cream attached to the powder and dirt of the skin and others are attracted and removed by the magnetic force from the skin surface together with the powder. In this manner, the skin cleaning cream is easily removed from the skin surface.
In the meantime, after removing dirt of the skin and others by use of the pack agent, it is also effective for skin beauty to allow beauty components such as nutritional components that supply nutritive substance to the skin and a whitening ingredient for producing a whitening effect to infiltrate into the skin to obtain beauty effects of these beauty components. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for promoting infiltration of a beauty component by iontophoresis. The iontophoresis is a method of promoting infiltration of a beauty component to the skin by applying a weak current to a desired part into which the beauty component is to be supplied to allow a charged beauty component to migrate into the skin.